Broken Doll
by Alice Adalie
Summary: Mereka menyebutku Broken Doll, Boneka yang rusak. Kenapa? Karena sampai saat ini aku masih terus mencari keberadaan cinta sejatiku. Ini adalah sepenggal ceritaku dalam mencari ia, sang cinta sejati.


"Dahulu kala, sekitar abad ke-7. Kota ini hanyalah sebuah desa kecil yang di kutuk. Mereka yang terus-menerus di campakkan oleh cinta, akan terkena kutukkan oleh rasa cinta mereka sendiri. Dan sampai sekarang _**Mereka **_masih terus berkeliaran, mengembara untuk menemukan cinta sejati mereka. Oleh penduduk sekitar mereka di panggil _**Broken Doll. **_"

* * *

**Rated: **T

**Char: **Megurine Luka, Shion Family

**Genre: **Romance, Family

**Summary: **Mereka menyebutku Broken Doll, Boneka yang rusak. Kenapa? Karena sampai saat ini aku masih terus mencari keberadaan cinta sejatiku. Ini adalah sepenggal ceritaku dalam mencari ia, sang cinta sejati.

**Warning: **Cerita ini gaje, abal, etc.

* * *

"Boneka rusak? Kenapa mereka harus dipanggil dengan sebutan boneka rusak, Meiko-nee?" tanya seorang gadis kecil kepada perempuan di sampingnya.

"Karena, mereka tidak dapat merasakanrasa cinta dan kasih di sekitar mereka, Rin-chan" jawab Meiko dengan sangat hati-hati, takut melukai perasaan gadis pink panjang didepannya.

"Kenapa?" sang gadis yang merasa di perhatikan, menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Tidak,... Tidak apa-apa... maaf Luka-chan" Meiko meminta maaf, merasa bersalah kepada gadis pink sahabatnya tersebut.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa... aku ingin keluar sebentar" Luka beranjak dari sofa hangatnya, mengambil mantel merah mudanya yang tergantung rapi di sudut ruangan tersebut. Meiko memperhatikan gerak gerik Luka, ia masih merasa bersalah karna sudah mengungkit kembali masa lalu gadis tersebut. ' Maaf Luka...' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Luka-nee, mau kemana?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki, yang memiliki paras yang sama dengan anak perempuan bernama Rin. Kagamine Len, saudara kembar dari Kagamine Rin.

"Tapikan, hari sedang hujan Luka-nee" ujar Rin mengingatkan.

"Iya Luka-nee tahu Rin-chan, lagi pula Luka-nee hanya ingin pergi sebentar. Rin-chan, dan Len-kun ada yang ingin dibeli? Nanti Luka-nee akan mampir ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Kebetulan kulkas sedang kosong"

"ORENJI!/ BANANA!  
"Baiklah, Meiko-nee aku pergi dulu itekimasu" Luka segera berjalan keluar dari rumah dimana ia tinggal, sebelum Meiko mencegahnya.

"Luka!"

* * *

Luka berjalan menyusuri sebuah komplex pertokohan, kedua manik azurenya melihat kearah jarum jam di taman yang tak sengaja ia lewati, jam 12 siang, namun jalanan –yang biasa rame- kini terlihat sepi. Akibat hujan deras yang sedang melanda kota kecil tersebut, membuat hampir sebagian penduduknya lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah mereka yang hangat, sambil menyesap hangatnya coklat panas yang sangat pas untuk menemani di saat cuaca dingin seperti ini.

Namun cuaca dingin ini idak meluluhkan hati dan niat gadis bernama lengkap Megurine Luka ini, untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam rumahnya. Ia lebih memilih menerjang dinginnya udara, daripada harus mendengar _sejarah_masa lalunya yang membosankan itu.

Hujan yang terus turun sedikit demi sedikit mengguyur tubuh mungilnya. Membuat mantel merah muda yang ia kenakan basah, akibat hujan yang mengguyur kota kecil itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam sehari ini.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar kedinginan. Namun tetap tak terlintas dibenaknya untuk segera berlari dan menghangatkan diri didalam salah satu cafe yang berjajar disepanjang jalan yang ia tapaki ini.

"Excuse me, Madame?" sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaran gadis bermahkota pink tersebut, namun ia acuhkan. "Madame? Miss?" Sekali lagi suara tersebut menyapa pendengerannya, membuat langkah mungil Luka terhenti. Tubuhnya masih bergetar kedinginan, namun ia sama sekali tidak dapat merasakan rintik hujan jatuh menyentuh kulitnya . "Anda bisa sakit jika terus berada di bawah guyuran hujan. Apalagi ini sudah memasuki musim dingin" Luka membalikkan tubuhnya, mencari sosok pemilik suara baritone tersebut. Hingga ia menemukan sosok pemuda hijau, yang tersenyum kepadanya, sambil memegang sebuah payung putih yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Maaf jika saya ikut campur, tapi sebaiknya madame..."

"Luka" ucap Luka memotong kalimat pemuda didepannya.

"Eh?"

"Namaku Luka... Megurine Luka"

"Ah.. sebaiknya madame" Luka menatap pemuda tersebut " Maksud saya Luka-chan, sebaiknya anda berteduh di toko kami. Sekalian mencoba resep terbaru kami" akhirnya pemuda tersebut dapat mengakhiri kalimatnya, tersenyum riang. Luka terdiam, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu kembali melangkah menerjang hujan.

**GRAB**

"Eh?!"

"Luka-chan, toko kami disebelah sana, Luka-chan" ucap pemuda tersebut, menarik Luka memasuki sebuah bangunan klasik.

* * *

Saat ini Luka sedang terduduk dimeja dari sebuah cafe bergaya eropa klasik yang –terpaksa ia masuki-. Bajunya kini sudah bertransform menjadi baju seorang maid. Sementara pemuda hijau –yang menariknya- terlihat sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai seorang butler.

"Haahhh..."

"Maaf menunggu lama Luka-chan! Ini dia resep baru yang aku janjikan. Namanya Sponse Strawberry Cream With Berry's Fla!" Luka melirik ke arah piring berisikan kue berbentuk segitiga berwarna pink, dengan lumuran saus merah yang ia percayai itu adalah saus berry, dan tak lupa dengan potongan buah berry serta strawberry yang menjadi penghiasnya. 'benar-benar bertemakan berry...' gumamnya melihat kepada hidangan yang di depannya.

"Kok dilihat saja? Ayo dimakan Luka-chan" ucap pemuda tersebut riang, merasa tak enak Luka akhirnya memotong kue tersebut menjadi bagian kecil.

"Itadakimasu!" ujarnya sebelum melahap potongan kue tersebut.

"Bagaimana Luka-chan?... apakah rasanya enak?" tanya pemuda tersebut penasaran.

"Oishi!... ini enak"

"Yokatta!" Luka menatap ke arah pemuda –imut- didepannya. Melihat pemuda tersebut tersenyum, membuat Luka merasa aneh. 'Ini hanyalah sebuah kue... Kenapa ia terlihat sangat bahagia? Aneh.." pikirnya.

"Eh ... maaf Luka aku tertawa sendiri, hehe..."

"Tidak apa-apa" Luka terus menatap pemuda didepannya. Sementara pemuda hijau yang merasa diperhatikan menjadi salah tingkah.

"Luka-chan?"

"Nama..?"

"Eh?"

"Namamu..." Luka cekikikan melihat tingkah laku pemuda didepannya. Bisa kedua azurenya tangkap dua buah garis merah muda yang tertera di kedua pipi pemuda hijau tersebut. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang –lumayan- putih.

"Nigaito... Shion Nigaito, maaf Luka-chan padahal aku yang menarikmu. Tapi aku lupa memperkanalkan diri" Nigaito terlihat menggaruki tengkuknya merasa bodoh dengan lupa untuk memperkenalkan namanya kepada perempuan didepannya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nigaito-san" Luka tersenyum "Ano.. maaf ... tapi aku masih ada urusan" Nigaito meraih tanga Luka –sekali lagi-.

"Hm.. Biarkan aku menemanimu Luka-chan" ucapnya gugup, dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Tapi tugasmu? Lagian aku sendiri tidak masalah Nigaito-san. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan anda"

"Big Al! Aku izizn pergi" ucap Nigaito kepada spria tinggi besar yang berdiri di kasir sana. Big Al sekilas melirik ke arah Luka, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Kencan? Dasar anak muda" kembali wajah Nigaito memerah.

"Salah Big Al!, anda salah sangka!" elak Nigaito " Aku hanya ingin me-menemani Luka-chan saja"

"Oooh... jadi pasangan juga boleh kok" perempuan bermahkota hijau anggun berjalan menghampiri Nigaito dan Luka sambil tersenyum.

"SONIKA-NEE!" Sonika dan Big Al tertawa melihat reaksi Nigaito. ' Anak ini memang mudah di tebak jalan pikirannya' ucap batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ah Luka-chan, Nigaito... Pakaian pacarmu.. Luka-chan, masih basah"

"Kami bukan pacaran Sonika-nee!" Nigaito berlari keruang ganti staff pria dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

* * *

Luka dan Nigaito berjalan beriringan, sekarang di tangan Nigaito masing-masing sudah bertengker satu kantung berisi kebutuhanLuka yang mereka beli di supermarket dekat cafe dimana Nigaito bekerja. Selama perjalanan keheningan terus melanda mereka, Nigaito yang merasa tidak enak dengan keheningan ini –merasa ini kesalahannya- akhirnya membuka pembicaran.

"Maaf Luka-chan..."

"Hmm? Buat apa?"

"Maaf.. atas kelakuan Sonika-nee dan Big Al"

Luka tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya aku berterimakasih kepada kalian.. Sudah memperbolehkan aku meminjam bajunya" Nigaito menggangguk, kedua manik hijaunya memandangi Luka yang masih memakai baju maid cafenya. Kembali semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

"Maaf Luka.. bajumu ternyata belum kering... jadi harus memakai baju Maid cafe kami"

"Ahaha tidak apa-apa Nigaito-san. Lagian ini musim hujan dan ingin memasuki musim dingin. Jadi itu hal yang wajar, lagipula ini kesalahanku juga yang pergi tanpa payung padahal sedang hujan" Luka memandang kantung coklat, didalamnya berisi baju yang ia kenakan dari rumah masih dalam keadaan basah. "Dan terimakasih sudah meminjamkan mantelmu Nigaito... apa kamu merasa kedinginan?" Luka menatap khawatir kearah pemuda yang disampingnya.

Pasalnya Nigaito saat ini hanya memakai kaus tipis berlengan panjang, serta celana panjang. Sementara syal hijau dan mantel hijaunya ia berikan kepada Luka untuk menghangatkan tubuh mungil gadis tersebut. Terbesit rasa bersalah di hati Luka.

Nigaito tersenyum, ia menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak apa-apa Luka-chan. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hawa dingin" jawabnya meyakinkan Luka.

"Tapi tetap saja"

"Tidak apa-apa Luka-chan" Nigaito tersenyum riang

Luka menghentikan langkahnya, ia melepas mantel serta syal hijau yang ia kenakan lalu memasangkan syal tersebut di leher pemuda dihadapannya, serta memberikan mantel pemuda tersebut.

"Luka?" Nigaito bingung, baru saja ingin ia –kembali- berikan mantel serta syalnya kepada gadis pink dihadapannya.

"Sudah pakailah, lagian rumahku sudah tidak jauh lagi... aku juga sudah merasa cukup hangat" ujar Luka sambil mengambil kantong plastik belanjaannya dari tangan pemuda tersebut. "Nigaito, senang bertemu denganmu." Lanjutnya tersenyum sebelum berlari meninggalkan pemuda hijau tersebut.

TBC

* * *

**Ini dia FIC keempat saya! Masih dengan Luka sebagai pemeran utama...**

**R &amp; R PLEASE**


End file.
